a little girls pain
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: I struggled for along time to write this story let alone post it, but I thought that maybe it would help some one. To know that after your world has seemed to fall apart that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. And that with time things really can
1. Default Chapter

A/N I struggled for along time to write this story let alone post it, but I thought that maybe it would help some one. To know that after your world has seemed to fall apart that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. And that with time things really can get better.  
  
May third 1984 Piper is sitting in the middle of the living room her face al lit up like a Christmas tree. It was her ninth birthday. And she had, had a great day all her friends had come to her birthday party and she had gotten a lot of presents. Which where all laying around her. The choice to play with one was almost to big of decision so she just sat and looked at it. All this stuff and it was all hers. Phoebe wobbled over and wanted to play with some of them but piper made a dash to collect all her new belongings so that phoebe wouldn't break them the first day she had them. She loved her little sister dearly but she had a habit of breaking toys that didn't belong to her.  
  
Patty walked into the room and told both girls that it was time for bed. And to run upstairs and to put on their p.j's, and to brush their teeth! Phoebe as little as she is walks out of the room and to the stairs. Piper looked at patty. "But mommy tonight is that new show on t.v and everyone in school gets to watch it. "Piper you have had a great day and a long day and just because everyone else gets to see the show doesn't mean you can. And you know that mommy has to go out tonight".  
  
"But mommy!!!" "Nope piper up to your room now go" piper walks up the stairs muttering to herself how unfair it was that she didn't get to watch the new show. She walked in to prue's room first, to complain to her older sister how unfair her life was. Prue understood what piper was talking about but also knew that once mom had made up her mind there was no turning back.  
  
Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Announcing the arrival of nico their baby-sitter. Nico was twenty-two years old and was almost like a brother to the girls, he had been sitting for them as long as piper could remember. She ran into her room and put her pajamas on as fast as she could. And then ran downstairs as fast as she could. She loved nico and he was her buddy. She couldn't wait to see him. As soon as she ran in to the sunroom nico stood up and caught piper in a big hug. "Hmm patty I have present here for a nine year old, but I don't think there is one this age in this house."  
  
"Yes there is, me.me..me" piper smiled. As she took the present nico had gotten her. She sat on the floor and opened the little package that nico had given her. As she opened the little box she found a little heart necklace with the inscription "for my little princess". Piper looked at it in amazement. She had never gotten a real gold necklace and she jumped up to give nico another big hug and a kiss. "Thank you.. Thank you, I will wear it always," she said as she ran over to patty to show her the necklace.  
  
Patty put the necklace around her daughter's neck. Gave her a little kiss and told her it was time for bed. Piper put up a little sad face. "Please mommy" she tried one more time. "No piper I told you it is getting late and you have school tomorrow" patty said as she walked up the stairs with piper leaving nico in the sunroom to watch t.v. Piper jumped on her bed and gave patty another big hug this was the best day of my life ever. "I am happy you had such a great day my sweetie" patty answers while tucking piper in. "I love you sweetie and I will see you in the morning okay". "Okay mommy I love you too" piper says with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Then patty walked downstairs and left the number where she was at with nico. Nico wanted to know what piper had mend when she had pleaded with patty. And patty explained the story about how piper wanted to watch the show. Nico laughed at her. "They will always try don't they?" "Tell me about it" patty said and then picked up her keys and heading out the door. "I should be home around midnight" and then closes the door behind her.  
  
Piper is almost asleep when she senses that there is some one in her room. When she opens her eyes she can see that it is nico. "Hey little one are you asleep yet?" piper now fully alert looks up at him. "No I can't sleep cause I really wanted to watch that show" she lies. She figured that at least she could try to convince him to let her watch the show she so dearly wanted to watch. "Well what are you waiting for". Nico says as he opens his arms. Piper jumped out from under the covers. "Yeah you are gonna let me watch it". "Yup, but only if you wont tell mom". Piper promises to not tell her mom. As she squirms out of his arms she makes a mad dash for the door. Nico stops her and asks where she is going.  
  
"To get Prue!!". She replies. "Uhmm .no piper lets let Prue sleep. This is just for you because it is your birthday". Piper gets a huge grin on her little face. She got to watch the new show and Prue didn't. She couldn't believe her luck. Now she knew that nico really liked her a lot .how special was this. Making a mental note to rub it in to prue's face as soon as she woke up the next morning. For Prue got to do a lot of things that piper didn't get to do. This was just to good to keep to her self. Both her and nico walked down the stairs, or I should say skipping down the stairs.  
  
When both of them got to the sunroom piper curled up in her favorite chair. The one she never got to sit in because Prue always got there before her. This evening was getting better and better. Nico put the t.v back on and they where ready to watch the show. A bout five minutes in to the show. Piper got goose bumps on her little arms. It was a little chilly in the room. And since the windows where open and summer hadn't quit set in yet that was to be expected. "Nico can I have the blanket I am cold?" piper asked him. "Why don't you come lay on the couch with me sweetie so we can share the blanket cause I am a little chilly too". He said to her.  
  
Piper walked over and climbed on the couch next to nico. Nothing unusual about that they had done it a million times before. She loved nico and how he always took good care of her and her sisters. She was so intend on watching the show that she hadn't noticed that one of nico's hands was stroking her back and her arms. She didn't mind him doing it at first it was comforting and it made her a little sleepy. So she went back to watching the show. She was so happy she got to watch it, cause now she could talk with the other kids about it in the morning.  
  
Just then nico started to stroke her stomach and her chest. Piper didn't like this feeling. Besides that she had the feeling that he was pulling her closer to him. She tried to get up. But nico held her firm. "I don't want to watch the show anymore I am tired I want to go to bed". Piper said still trying to get up." But piper the show isn't even over yet " nico said. Still rubbing her chest. Piper could feel this hard thing in her back and she was wondering what it was. She was still trying to get up.  
  
"Piper I need to talk to you can you listen to me for a minute." Nico asked her. Piper at this point was a little scared but she nodded her head as to tell him that he could talk to her. He let go of her a little but still held her close. Piper was relieved that she could move a little now and tried to move to the other side of the couch. Nico took her hand and looked in to her eyes. "Piper you know I love you right" nico asked her. Piper nodded in agreement again. "And you know I would never hurt you right?" again piper nodded. She was wondering why he was asking all these question. "Well there is a reason your mommy had to go out tonight". Nico told her. "And there is a reason why Prue had to stay upstairs".  
  
Piper looked at him not understanding what he was talking about. "Why does Prue have to stay upstairs". She asks him. "Because Prue already knows what has to happen tonight she already did it" he tells her. Still not understanding piper keeps looking at him. "What did Prue do already nick?" she asked him. "Okay piper I really didn't want to do this cause I really love you, but I have to this". "Do what?"  
  
Piper asks getting a little scared. "Don't worry piper it is okay all girls that turn nine have to do this". As he gets closer to piper. Piper backs in to the pillows of the couch. She didn't like this at all. "Piper it is okay you have to do it, you should be lucky because normally this is suppose to happen when you are eight but I told your mommy that you where not ready last year. So she told me I had to do it this year". Nico had gotten very close at this point and took pipers little hands in his. He looked in her eyes.  
  
He came closer and closer and then he kissed her on the lips. Piper jumped. But nico held her down on the couch. He pulled her legs out from under her and made her lay down. Again he looked at her. Piper at this point was to scared to say anything. "Don't worry piper, I won't do everything I don't want to hurt you". His voice had this strange tone in it and his eyes where like they where glazed over. Piper turned her head for the breath coming from him suddenly made her sick. Slowly she could feel his hands go down her body. And her panties where removed.  
  
Tears where forming in the corner of her eyes. But she didn't want to cry. She was a big girl and if Prue could do this then she could to. And he after all promised he wasn't going to hurt her. She felt something wet down on her private area but she was to scared to look down to see what it was. Then the worst pain she could ever imagine happened to her it was like her abdomen was on fire. The tears that she had been holding back now rolled down the side of her face. How could he do this to her he had promise he was not going to hurt her. Again and again the pain got worse and worse. Then it stopped. She dared to open her eyes as she looked at nico. His breath was ragged and he had this strange look on his face. "Piper are you okay sweetie?"  
  
Piper nodded her head she wanted to be a big girl just like Prue and she would have bet that Prue didn't cry when she had to do this. "Now see that wasn't to bad, was it". Piper shook her head. "can...can..I go to bed now?" she asked him. "Yes sweetie you can go to bed now. But I have to tell you piper I didn't do everything I was suppose to do so next time we will try it again okay?" piper nodded her head and started to walk out of the room "piper no hug and kiss goodnight" nico asked her. Piper turned around and walked back in to the room she gave nico a hug and a kiss, and ran out of the room.  
  
She ran into her room and closed the door and crawled into her bed. She had been so happy this morning to be turning nine, but she no longer wanted to be nine. She wanted to be eight again. And things like they where yesterday. Tears are running down her cheek. Tears for not being eight anymore and tears for nico because he had to this to her and she knew he didn't want to because he loved her. He had so. And she knew that he hadn't wanted to hurt her. She was mad at Prue though. Because they where sisters and sisters tell stuff and Prue should have told her what was going to happen when she turned nine. And she was angry with her mommy for going out and telling nico he had to do this to her.  
  
She tried to go to sleep as fast as she could so she wouldn't have to think about it anymore. She could hear the phone ring and she was wondering who could be calling so late. But on the other hand she didn't care. She lay there very quit making sure not to make any noise. When she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Slowly her door opened and she could see that nico was walking back into the room. "Piper...Piper". She could hear him whisper. But piper closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. She didn't want to do this anymore she didn't want to be a big girl she wanted to stay in her room.  
  
"Piper don't close your eyes I know you are not asleep yet". Piper opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't want to anymore". She whispers trying to get under her blanket more and more. "But honey that was mommy, she said she couldn't come home for tonight and that I was to stay the night. Why don't you come in the other room with me". Piper didn't want to but nico picked her out of the bed and carried her in to her mommy's room. "Since we didn't get to do everything earlier tonight we have finish it now piper". Nico said in what to piper sounded a weird voice. He put piper on the bed and told her he was only doing this cause mommy had told him that piper needed to be a big girl.  
  
Tears where coming down her cheeks again. "Piper you gonna have to stop crying big girls don't cry, Prue didn't cry and you want to be a big girl like Prue don't you?" piper didn't want to be a big girl but she nodded her head any ways. Nico laid her on the bed once more and he took of her nightgown. Just now did piper realize that she had never put her panties back on? "It is okay piper don't be scared". As nico takes of his clothes too. As he stood in front of her piper had to choke back the vomit that was rising from with in. she had never seen a man naked before and she was scared as to what was going to happen.  
  
Nico lay down on the bed next to piper and started stroking her again. He tried to kiss her again but piper turned her head. Just then piper felt a blinding pain on the side of her head. "Don't you turn away from me when I try to kiss you" nico growled in her ear. Pain was shooting trough her head. And she turned back to him. He kissed her again. But again out of reflex piper turned and again a blow to her head. She was lying on her back and nico hovered over her. "Okay piper the only thing you have to do is take this in your mouth and then all will be over".  
  
Piper looked at him. She had opened her mouth but as soon as she felt what was happening to her the vomit that had been in back of her throat came to the front. This again deserved her blow to the head. "I didn't want to do this to you so soon but I can see you are not going to cooperate so now we have to do the other thing, it is going to hurt piper but only for a little while, and then all will be over". Nico said as he got of her chest. Piper had thought that she was in pain earlier that evening. But the pain she felt now could not compare to anything she had ever felt. It felt like someone had taken her and was ripping her apart from the bottom up.  
  
She didn't know what happened next cause she lost all sense of time. It was like she was stepping out of her body and this wasn't happening to her. She didn't dare say anything afraid she would get hit again so she just laid there like a raggdoll. Only when she felt the weight getting of her did she dare to open her eyes. Nico had rolled over and was laying on his back his breath ragged and his face a crimson red. Piper got up a little and asked him if she could leave and go back to bed. He told her she could. Piper got of the bed. But as she put her feet to the floor she just slumped down her legs to weak to carry her out of the room the pain too much to bare.  
  
She lay there and cried. She then felt she was being picked up again. "I don't want anymore please I don't want anymore". She said as she put her head on his chest. "It is okay piper you have been a good girl. No more for tonight" he told her as he carried her to her room and put her into the bed. As nico turns around he gets stopped by piper's little voice. "Is mommy going to be happy with me" she asked him. "Yes mommy is going to be very happy with you, the only thing is that we are not suppose to talk about it. So no need to talk to her about I will tell her you where a good girl". He looked at her. And she nodded her head in agreement  
  
  
  
When she got up the next morning she went to the bathroom and went to take a shower when she took of her panties she noticed there was blood. She panicked and ran out of the bathroom and into her moms room nico was still asleep as where phoebe and Prue. She woke up nico and told him what she had found. Nico smiled at her. "Its okay piper that means you did a good job and you are now really a big girl".  
  
Piper walked out of the room and went back to the bathroom. When she was done with her shower she walked out. As she passes prue's room she can see that her sister has already gotten up. And most likely was downstairs already. Piper couldn't understand why Prue had never told her about this and why she had never noticed because as it was piper could barley stand on her own two legs still a burning pain in her abdomen. When she gets to the kitchen she sees that her mom is home and that nico has left already.  
  
"Morning sweetie nico told me you where a good girl last night" patty tells piper. Making piper think that mommy knew what had happened last night. Piper just gives her a look and sits down at the table. "What do you want for breakfast piper?" patty asks her. "I am not hungry is it time for school yet". " In a few minutes" patty answers. Patty walks over to piper and puts her hand on piper's forehead. Her daughter seemed a little pale to her this morning and maybe she was coming down with something. But piper shook her head and told her mom she was fine and then walked out of the kitchen. Still mad at her mom for not telling her.  
  
As soon as they got to school piper was sure that everybody knew what had happened to her the night before. And isolates her self from her friends and goes to a little corner of the playground. She couldn't believe that all her friends that where nine hadn't told her this was to happen. And she felt sorry for Ellen because it was her b-day today. And she had to do what she had done last night. She was tempted to walk over to her friend and tell her what was about to happen to her. But then remembered she was not suppose to talk about it with anyone.  
  
Another thing she didn't understand why couldn't the nine-year-olds not talk about it. I mean it happened to them all after all. And then maybe she wouldn't feel so lost right now. She decided she was not going to waste anymore time thinking about it. And went back to her classes. After school piper went home and straight to her room without even saying hi to her mom or her sisters. Patty came up later that afternoon but piper pretended to be asleep.  
  
A few days later piper walks down the stairs it was around seven at night and her mom had her coat on to go out. And nico was standing next to her mom smiling he opened his arms for piper to jump in but piper backed up a little and looked at her mom. "Where are you going" she asked patty. "Piper you know I go to art class every Friday, silly girl". Patty smiles. "Do you have to go" piper wants to know as she walks over to patty and puts her arms around patty's waist. "Yes mommy has to go, why sweetie what is the matter". As patty picks up piper and puts her on her hip. Over her moms shoulder piper can see nico and he gives her a stare. "Nothing mommy it is nothing". As she slides down and walks back up the stairs. "Mommy will be home by midnight piper, if you need anything your buddy nico is here". And patty walks out the door.  
  
The evening goes pretty much like it always went and by nine o clock nico told all three girls that is was time for bed. All three the girls walk up the stairs and get them self ready for bed. Piper makes sure the bathroom is locked and everything before she get undressed in her nightgown. She then runs in to her room and closes the door and pretends to go to sleep.  
  
Then the knock on the door the one she had been dreading al night. She had hoped that nothing was going to happen since he had gone downstairs earlier. But only now did she figure out why? He just wanted to wait till the other ones where asleep before coming to her room. "Piper I know you are not asleep, so don't pretend you are" she hears nico say. But still she keeps her eyes closed. But to no avail nico was there for a reason and he didn't leave until he was done.  
  
Fast forward a few years piper now being about fourteen her mom was once again going out and piper knew nico was coming to sit for her and phoebe. Since Prue was now older she didn't need a baby-sitter anymore. Besides that she was out with Andy. Phoebe was a very happy 12 year old and the only comfort piper had was that she was sure what ever had been going on for the past five years had never happened to phoebe. Because after about a year piper had found out that not all nine-year-olds had to do this.  
  
But by this time it was to late, nico had her right where he wanted her. The game had changed for him. He had told her if she wasn't going to do it anymore he was going to go to phoebe. And that from then on he would not do anything unless she would ask him too. She knew if she would refuse that he would follow through on his threat and that phoebe would be next. So as she would on most nights that he was there she told him it was okay that she wanted him to do it. She would have begged him so long it meant phoebe was save. And there by digging her self-deeper into a hole she couldn't get out of. He had told her that even if she would tell anyone now it wouldn't matter because she had consented to it. And she knew that he was right.  
  
She had long since given up on ever telling patty it would destroy her mother if she knew what had been happening in her house for the past five years. And besides that what was she going to tell her now. If she was ever going to tell it should have been five years ago. Piper and her mother couldn't get along as it was anyway. So piper wasn't even sure if her mom would ever believe her.  
  
Piper's grades had dropped in school she lost all interest in any other things she used to do. The only thing that would get piper out of her constant daze where kids. As long as she was around kids piper was happy she loved playing with them and baby-sitting for them and all the other stuff you can do with kids. But as soon as she was away from them she turned into her frumpy self. Over the years piper had been gaining weight hoping to turn of nico for some reason but it just didn't seem to bother him at all. So piper just lived her life as it came not really smiling and when she did it was one of those fake ones. She had everybody fooled so many people liked her and loved her for how she was the kids and how good she took care of them.  
  
The problem was that piper did not like herself let alone love her self. She had never gone out on a date. How could she? What if this person would find out? He would find her disgusting and drop her faster then she could say it is over. Piper knew that this was her life and this was the way she was going to have to live it alone and miserable.  
  
Piper had just turned seventeen and patty was going out for the night. Piper came running down the stairs and told her that she was going out to. Patty looked at her in surprise. Piper hadn't gone out much and now that piper wanted to she would let her. "Okay can you hold on so that I can call nico so he can sit for phoebe". Patty said. "Mom she is fifteen years old she doesn't need a baby sitter anymore" piper told her. Patty looked at her and thought that piper could be right. She called phoebe down the stairs. And sure enough there she was. There was no one piper loved more in the world then phoebe she was her little sister and knowing that she had protected her from nico was all the thanks piper ever needed.  
  
Phoebe in return loved piper like no one else the only thing she wished was that piper would stop being such a hermit crab and go out every once in a while and put on some make up and some more flattering clothes. But even so she loved her big sister. Patty told her she was going out and phoebe could stay home by her self for the first time. Piper thought she saw a hint of relief in phoebe eyes but she must have been mistaken. She gave her mom a hug and then piper and whispered in her ear "thank you sis". Piper looked at her. And she got this feeling in the pit of her stomach please don't let this be what I think it is she thought.  
  
Patty had left the house already and piper looked at phoebe. " What did you mean by that?" "What?" "Thanking me". "Oh that just because I can tell Cole to come over now that that geek nico isn't coming over". Piper gave a sigh of relief to find out that her worst fear wasn't realized. The thing was that piper wasn't going out on a date or have some fun with friends. She was going on an interview with a couple from New York who where looking for a nanny. Piper needed to get away from San Francisco. So she needed for phoebe to proof herself tonight that she could be on her own. Not that phoebe would tell anyone if nico would try to do anything to her now.  
  
Well it looked like the interview had gone very well the couple from New York had hired her and today was the day that piper was leaving San Francisco and the life she had been leading till now. The four of them where at the airport and phoebe was the most upset looking at piper she told her she loved her and to come home often because what was she going to do with out her big sister. Prue and piper hadn't talked in ages and there wasn't much to say now. She gave each of them one more hug and went up the ramp to get to her airplane. A big sigh escaped from her lips. It was like she was leaving part of herself behind and she was ready for a new beginning. With no strings attached and most important no nico in site.  
  
  
  
Her life in New York was nice and she enjoyed being there but if she would have thought that life would get better she had been mistaken. She realized no matter where she went no matter how far she went and no matter how hard she would run. The problems she had where still going to be there. She loved her job and she loved the children she was taken care of the mother and father where the nicest people she could have worked for. According to some horror stories she had heard from other nannies.  
  
She had managed to make a few good friends. But she didn't dare tell any of them what had happened to her, she was too afraid of what they might think of her. Until one night. She had become very good friends with the nanny that lived a few houses down and the both of them had just watched a movie of the week about incest. At first piper was to scare to even think about it. At one point her friend looks at her and tells her she is happy she doesn't know anyone this has ever happened to.  
  
Piper looks at her and burst into tears. "Yes you do know someone this has happened to". Cindy looked at piper in shock. She couldn't believe what piper was telling her. Piper now overcome with emotions is crying her heart out. Cindy walks over and takes piper in her arms. She doesn't say anything; all she does is hold her friend. Who just cries and cries. Cindy figured when piper was ready to talk she would. After what seems forever piper gets her self together. "I am sorry I didn't mean to break down like that". "Don't be stupid" Cindy tells her. "Why don't you tell me what happened". Cindy dares to ask. Piper looks down at her hands that are wringing the life out of a bunch of tissues. She is scared to tell. But then she decides that maybe she should tell her. So she gathers all her strength and starts to tell her story. Many times interrupted by sobs she didn't seem to be able to hold back.  
  
She ends her story by saying "I understand if you never want hear or see me again". Cindy lets go of piper and looks at her. "Piper does it look like I would ever leave or dessert you. This wasn't your fault you where nine years old the bastardt knew what he was doing and he basically brainwashed you into believing his own lies." "I understand what you are saying Cindy but what about all the years after, after I knew it was wrong. The times that I asked him to do it". Piper said with fear in her voice. "Oh my god piper. Would you think please, did you want him to do it". Cindy asked her.  
  
"Of course not". Piper says. "The only reason I told him it was okay because I didn't want the same thing to happen to phoebe". She added. "Then there is your answer". Cindy told her. "As to what to do with the ass hole who did this you" "no" piper interrupts "I don't want anyone else to know about this, and if you tell anyone I will kill myself". Cindy looks at piper and sees that piper means what she is saying. So Cindy decides to drop it for now. Piper went home after having told Cindy and Cindy assuring her she wasn't going to abandon her as friend. As she gets to her room again she lets the tears flow. But in her heart she felt a little lighter than she had earlier that evening. She couldn't believe she had told someone and they hadn't told her she was disgusting like nico had always told her they would.  
  
Piper continued working in New York only going home if it was really necessary. After having told Cindy piper was getting more out of her shell and it seemed she was enjoying live more. Then the day came she met the man of her dream the one she had looked for so many years. Blond hair, blue/greenish eyes and a smile that could light a whole room.  
  
A friend of theirs at a party introduced piper to him. Leo meet piper, piper meet Leo. Leo looked at her as if she was the only woman in the room. Piper put on a smile and for the first time she noticed she didn't have to fake the smile. They continue to talk for most of the night. And after the party Leo asked her if he could have her number. Piper hesitated for a few minutes but then decided why the heck not. If he didn't call then she would never have to break his heart by telling him her past.  
  
But low and behold a few days later her phone rings and it is Leo. He wanted to know if piper felt like going out to dinner with him. For a few seconds piper didn't know what to say. "Piper are you still there". "Oh sorry Leo of course I would love to go out and have dinner with you". Surprising her self. They agreed that Leo would pick piper up the next day at seven-o clock. So the next day piper gets her self-ready puts on a little makeup finds her best outfit and fixes her long brown hair.  
  
As she walks down the stairs little Sammy looks at her and runs in the kitchen to get her mom "look mom piper is so pretty tonight" Sammy says all excited. Drawing the attention of both her daddy and her brother. They all told her she looked gorgeous and asked her where she was going all dolled up. Piper told them with a shy smile that she was going on a date. Nina (the mother) gave her a big hug. "I always wondered why you never went out, but now I know you where just waiting for mister right". Steve looked at piper. "You might not be my daughter. But if he honks that horn you are not going anywhere with him. If he wants to take you out he is going to have to ring the doorbell like a real man". He smiles as he puts his arm around Nina.  
  
Piper thought it sweet how he still loved his wife after ten years of marriage. Then she hoped that Leo would ring the doorbell because Steve never joked about stuff like that. But luckily Leo was the man he was and he rang the doorbell and introduced himself to Nina and Steve and even joked with the kids for a little bit. Then it was time to leave. "Young man she is not my daughter but I love her like she is, anything happens to her I know where to find you". Steve smiled. But listing to his tone of voice piper knew he meant it and so did Leo.  
  
They had a great dinner and piper had really enjoyed her self Leo had been the perfect gentleman. They where standing at the front door and piper was very nervous. She knew Leo was going to expect a kiss and piper wanted him to kiss her it was only she was so scared. But to her surprise Leo didn't lean in for one. So they said their good-byes and piper went in the house. And Leo back to his car. They hadn't set another date so piper had convinced her self that Leo must not like her. Oh the better it was anyway she told her self.  
  
But again Leo surprised her by calling the next day. And asking her if she wanted to go out with him again. And piper accepted. Piper and Leo had been dating for a few weeks and piper had even let Leo kiss her few times but anything beyond that hadn't happened. Piper knew that the day was coming where Leo wanted more then just holding hands and a few kisses here and there. And she was dreading that day more and more. She had fallen head over heels for this man and she had convinced herself that Leo deserved better then her. So out of pure protection for herself piper started little arguments with Leo. Hoping to drive him away.  
  
She couldn't just tell him it was over! There had to be a reason for it. Leo was getting irritated by this and pointed it out to her. Piper put up her guard and told him if he didn't like it then he could just leave. But he never did. Then came the day where piper and Leo had spend the afternoon in the park. Holding hands while taken a nice walk. Leo stopped midway and looked at her. "Piper I think I love you". He told her. Piper looked at him in amazement just a few hours ago they had had a fight. And now he was telling her he loved her. This couldn't be happening.  
  
Piper looked away and bowed her head in shame. "You can't love me Leo you don't know who I really am, what I really am." "Piper what the hell are you talking about" Leo wanted to know. "Just trust me you cant love me, if I where you I would leave now and find another one to love" piper said as she walked away from him. Leo just stood there stupefied at what piper had just said to him. Piper made her way out of the park and ran all the way home. When she got there she ran up to her room and locked her self-in. she knew for sure that she had lost the only man she had ever loved. All because she couldn't tell him her past.  
  
But again Leo was not so easy to get rid of. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Cindy. Leo had come to her and asked her to go see if piper was okay. Piper told her what had happened in the park. "You did what?" Cindy yelled at her. Piper looked at her in shock. Cindy had never talked to her like that before. "He loves you piper. Tell him for god sake. If you are gonna dump him he at least has the right to know why!!" "But Cindy I am gonna lose him if I tell him". Piper tells her friend. "You are gonna lose him this way to honey". And trust me losing him this way is gonna eat you alive. Just tell him and let him make up his own mind. He might just surprise you". "But I am so scared, I don't know what to do if he walks out and he never wants to talk to me again". Piper whispers. "If he walks out on you, which I highly doubt he will, then he doesn't deserve you as it is. You deserve the best, you deserve to be loved and I really think that Leo is that piper".  
  
"But I don't even know where he is". Piper tells Cindy. "He is downstairs and Nina and Steve took the kids out so you have few hours to talk to him. I will be there for you if need be". Cindy walks over to give piper a big hug and then the both of them walk down the stairs hand in hand. Cindy walks to the door and gives piper a squeeze "its okay sweetie talk to him". And then walks out the door.  
  
Leo walked over to piper and tried to take her hand. "No Leo I need you to sit down and I need you to listen to me and not say anything until I am done because if I need to stop I don't think I can finish it". Piper tells him. Leo sits down as he watches piper starting to pace in front of him. He was worried because he had never seen piper this nervous before even when the had just starting dating.  
  
Slowly piper started to tell here life story stopping at some moments to compose her self and then to go on. Leo couldn't believe his ears as more and more details of pipers live where told to him. He could see she was having a really hard time telling him all this. He had already made a mental note in his head to get this nico person and make him pay for what he done to piper. He didn't realize that piper had finished her story. She was looking at him with a horrified expression. "I knew it, I knew it" piper said as she sat down on the couch and covered he face with her hands.  
  
Leo ran up to her and took her in his arms. "What did you know piper?" that you would find me disgusting". "Where the hell did you get that idea piper?" Leo says with all the love he can find with in himself. "You didn't say anything and you had that look on your face..". Piper can't speak anymore her body now shaking with the sobs escaping from deep within. "Oh sweetie that was not me being disgusted with you, that was me making sure this son of a bitch is going to pay for what he has done to you".  
  
Piper looks at Leo her face still wet from the tears. "You mean you are not totally repulsed by me". "Piper sweetie love of my live I could never feel that way about you. What happened to you had nothing to do with you. You where young. He knew what he was doing, he knew you loved phoebe more the your self that is why he could do what he did. I told you piper I love you and I will never leave you". He took piper in his arms and let her cry. She cried for hours sobs where coming from her body like he had never heard before. It was tearing out his soul but he was not letting go of her. It was as if she was trying to crawl in to him. But he just kept holding her. Old tears replaced by new ones. Tears for little piper who never had a life. Tears for teenage piper who never got to enjoy real freedom and tears for piper now because she had been able to tell someone.  
  
Many more days and many more night where filled with talks about what had happened to piper but Leo stayed by her side no matter what she told him and how many details she told him. Slowly but surly piper was getting her live back the live she had lost when she nine years old. But she knew there was one thing that had not happened yet and she was scared. Leo knew she was scared for their first night together. And he was not going to push the matter.  
  
But the night came. Piper had spent the whole day with him and they where now getting cozy on the couch. Slow kisses had been exchanged al nightlong. And Leo dared to go a little further. He could feel piper stiffen in his arms a little but she didn't push him away. Leo got up of the couch and took her by the hand. And leaded her to the bedroom. Before they went in Leo stopped at the door. He was going to let piper decide whether they where going in or not. Piper stopped too. Should she go in or not? Many thought where going through her head what to do? Should she do it? But then one thing above all came to the front. Leo loved her and he would never hurt her. So she took his hand and both of them walked in to the room. Piper was still scared to death but she knew that Leo was going to replace her nightmares with new and happy ones. Leo was as gentle as he could be letting piper take the lead and stopping when he thought she was to scared. When their bodies finally became one piper knew that she could close this chapter of her life. She had new memories happy memories. And she had Leo thank for it.  
  
A few months had passed and pipers live was better then it had ever been she had lost over fifty pounds and she was happier then she had ever been. Then there came the day that Leo came to her on bended knee and asked her if she wanted to marry him "are you kidding Leo, of course I want to marry you" piper said overjoyed that her life was getting better with each passing day. Leo had taken her in his arms and had kissed her like only he could.  
  
Now there was only one thing left to do. As she hands the airplane ticket to the lady behind the counter she makes sure to not let go of Leo's hand. She had decided that she couldn't get married until she faced her passed in San Francisco. And Leo was right beside her. "Don't worry piper" he had told her "I will be there with you, he won't be able to hurt you any longer". And piper believed him. "Piper?" "Yeah"? "I love you" "I love you to Leo" piper said as the plane took of for San Francisco 


	2. trying to get over the pain

Part 2  
  
The six hour flight from new York to San Francisco seemed to go by way to fast in Piper's mind every mile they got closer every minute every second towards her new future got piper more nervous. Leo took her hand in his as he could see that piper was getting more and more nervous the closer they got.  
  
" I think this was a mistake, Leo.... I can't do this.... It is too soon.... What am I going to do when I see him...? I..." Piper could barely catch her breath as the plane touched the ground. A full-fledged panic attack was setting in. Leo stood next to her and rubbed her back.  
  
" Piper hunny ...we don't have to do it right now. Lets go see your family first...I would like to meet your mother and sisters. And we don't have to tell them right away, why we are there.... We have all the time in the world." He spoke softly to her. " But Leo, you only have a few weeks...what if this drags out forever.... You are going to have to go back and I will be here alone by myself...and ...and" again her breath came in short spurts.  
  
" Hunny slow down, I told my boss that I would be gone for as long as I was needed.... We are in the age of computers and faxes, what ever needs to be done I can do from here. I am not going to leave you". He told her as he was guiding her in to the cab waiting at the curb. " Promise me Leo" she almost begged. " Piper I love you and nothing is more important right now then for you to be able to go on with your life" he whispered in her ear as she had settled her head on his shoulder. " A life the two of us are going to built," He added to it.  
  
Leo gave the address to the cab driver and not soon after they pulled up to the manor.  
  
Piper got out of the cab. Nostalgia hit and a tear crawled over her cheek. Reaching behind her she grabbed for Leo's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. " It is going to be okay...we don't have to tell them today.... Relax I am right here" Leo told her as they saw the front door open and phoebe running down the front steps.  
  
"Piper you are here...you are finally here.... I have missed you so much" Phoebe shouted as she threw her arms around Piper. Piper again had tears running down her cheeks. For just now she knew how much she had missed her little sister. It was almost as if, when she had gotten on the plane several years ago that she had left her life behind including phoebe and the rest of her family. And even though she had been back it seemed different somehow.  
  
Leo stood back looking at the woman he loved, a smile on his face. He could see that for a moment piper seemed to have forgotten why she was here. Piper turned to him and took his hand again. " Phoebes I want you to meet someone...this is Leo my fiancee" She introduced him. " Hey phoebe I have heard allot about you, nice to meet you " As he held out his hand. " Hey Leo, don't belief everything she tells you about me...I am really not that bad" Phoebe smiled at him and took his extended hand.  
  
Phoebe seemed so happy it was hard to believe that piper and phoebe where from the same family let alone sisters. As he looked up he saw to other women coming down the front steps. Not as fast as phoebe had but still seemed happy to see them.  
  
" Piper sweetie finally you are back again. It has been way to long" Patty told her middle daughter as she hugged her as well. " And you must be the man that has stolen my daughters heart" She directed to Leo. Leo gave a warm smile to the older woman. " Yes ma'am I am, and I am not giving it back to you" As he pulled piper a little closer to him.  
  
"Leo this is my sister Prue" piper introduced her older sister. Again Leo put a smile on his face. Piper had never told him very much about her older sister. So he held a little reservation to wards her until he knew her a little better. Prue gave him a warm smile as well. " Why don't we take this inside?" she said.  
  
Phoebe had once again thrown her arms around piper. " Yeah I have so much to tell you...and when are you guys getting married.... Where are you getting married...? And can I be your brides maid...or even better your maid of honor...." Leo heard her ask piper a million questions as the two of them walked up the stairs. Piper turned towards him a little worried. " I am just getting our suitcases ...I will be right behind you" he told her knowing how nervous she was.  
  
Once inside phoebe kept bombarding Piper with questions. Luckily patty intercepted her younger daughter. " Phoebe it is getting late why don't we let piper and Leo get settled in and we can talk during dinner". Piper cast her mother a thankful glance. " We cleaned your room and we put the trundle bed next to yours so it looks like it is a queen size bed" Prue offered. " Thanks Prue" Piper told her.  
  
Leo and piper walked up the stairs and towards piper's old room. In front of the door piper stopped. Leo held back knowing she had to do this on her own. Slowly she reached out and took the doorknob in her hands. Her shoulder slumped a little as she turned it and walked in the room. She had been here over the years but this was the first time Leo had come with her and he knew she was scared of what he might think knowing that most of her horrors had happened in this room.  
  
Slowly she walked in and looked around it was as if she was going back in time and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. " This is so stupid" she whispered more to her self then she did Leo. " What is stupid piper?" Leo asked, but he knew what she had meant. " This is just a room and I can barely breath in here Leo" She said. " It is not stupid hunny...I can understand." Leo told her as he walked over and wrapped her in his arms. He could feel her stiffen, and starting to reject him. This had not happened in months and for a moment a rage ran through Leo. And he couldn't wait to get his hands around nicks throat. But he reminded him self how hard this was for her. And kept himself in check.  
  
" We will make it all better I swear we will" He whispered to her. " Thank you for coming Leo ...I don't think I could do this on my own even with my family here" She said as she leaned more into him relaxing a little.  
  
There was a knock on the door and piper froze in place her face white as a sheet. " Hey how long are you guys going to be dinner is ready in a minute" They heard phoebe's voice on the other side of the door. Piper's voice shook a little as she told her sister they would be down soon. " Oh and we have a surprise for you downstairs" phoebe added before her footsteps disappears down the stairs.  
  
" Hmm wonder what that surprise is" piper said to Leo. " Could be anything from dessert to a present because we are getting married" Leo smirked. " You always have food on your mind" Piper smiled at him. She walked over to him and kissed him. " Do you know how much it means to me for you to be here" she asked him. " I wouldn't be any where else" He told her and kissed her softly. " Well we better get down there before [phoebe comes bouncing up those stairs again" piper laughed. Leo noticed it was the first smile she had given since they had left New York.  
  
Both of them walked down the stairs. Walking in to the kitchen following the great smell coming from it. " Hey you two" Patty said as they walked in. " Leo would you mind opening the wine before we go in there" she asked him. "I would happy to" Leo replied. " Piper why don't you go into the dining room and put these buns on the table" Patty asked her. Piper took the buns of the counter and took one of the glasses Leo had offered her and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Not three seconds later the shattering of glass could be heard in the kitchen. Leo dropped the bottle he was holding and ran into the other room. Piper was standing frozen to the floor. No color left in her face. Fear written over her face. Leo walked up to her and followed her gaze to where she was staring. A man standing in the doorway. He had been talking to phoebe. When piper had walked into the room. " Surprise!!!" Phoebe shouted. Leo knew with out having to be introduced who this man was. By just looking at piper. Who had started to shake. He walked over to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Piper.... Piper....hunny" But no answer came. Her eyes glued to the person in front of them. " No .....no...not yet...Leo not yet .... I am not ready...please not yet" piper started to say.  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister. Clearly not knowing what was going on. "Piper what is wrong.... Are you okay......MOM...! Something is wrong with piper," she shouted for her mother. Prue and patty walked in the room. Both worried. " Piper hunny what is wrong?" Patty asked her daughter as Leo led her to a chair. " Watch her" Leo growled. Patty gave him a side ways glance. She had no clue as to what was going on.  
  
Leo strode across the room in a flash. His vision went from red to total black. He reached back and with all the force he could muster up he let his right hook land on the mans jaw. " This is for what you have done to her...you bastard" as a second fist hit the man in the stomach. " This is for haunting her for all those years" and again a hard fist hit the man in the face. "And this just for the hell of it" again he reached back and this time he hit the man so hard he staggered back. Before he could get another one in he could feel himself be pulled by another pair of arms.  
  
"Whoa there buddy...calm down.... What the hell is wrong with you" Andy said to him. Leo was slowly coming back to his senses. "Why don't you ask him?" he almost shouted. He looked around the room and could see all the faces where directed toward him.  
  
But he only had eyes for piper who had coward in her chair. With in seconds he was beside her. He took her in his lap. " I am sorry piper...I didn't mean.....I ....I just lost....I am so sorry" He started. Piper curled her self-more into him. Leo....... Please get me out of here.....Please" she cried softly.  
  
Leo got of the floor, bends over and put his arm behind her knees and her back and started to carry her out of the room. " NO........ Wait you two...you cant just come in here beat the crap out of someone you don't even known and then walk out" Prue said as she directed the last part to Leo. " Yes we can!" Leo said. " Why don't you let HIM explain why I beat the shit out of him" Leo told them and then left the room. Piper laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Leo" she whispered.  
  
Phoebe directed her gaze to wards the man rubbing his face with his handkerchief. What is he talking about NICK?" she asked him. " Hell if I know" this one said. But I am not staying here for another second" He added as he walked out of the room.  
  
" What the hell happened just now?" Phoebe said after nick had left the house. " I think we need talk to your sister and her fiancee" Andy offered. " I think you are right" Prue agreed. So the four of them walked up the stairs to piper room.  
  
  
  
Leo had closed the door behind them using his foot and settled piper on the bed. " I am sorry piper, as soon as I saw your face and them him I snapped, I know I should have contained my self I.......I just couldn't.....Knowing what he has done to you and then him standing there with that grin on his face...as if he was innocence himself...." " It is okay Leo...don't worry about it, he had that one coming and more" Piper whispered. A little chuckle escaped from her throat. " His face was almost worth it.... He didn't know what was happening to him........." Her laughter had quickly turned in to a sob. Leo sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. Piper put her head on his shoulder. As she was trying to get her shaken body under control.  
  
" Who was that guy who made nick a very lucky guy by pulling me of him" Leo asked. " That was Andy, we have known him since we where kids, I think him and Prue are an item now" she softly answered him. " Well a good thing he was there or nicky boy would not be walking out of this house". Leo stated.  
  
Shortly thereafter there was a knock on the door. " Piper it is mom can we come in please ...I think we need to have a talk here!" Patty's voice came from the other side of the door. Piper tensed in Leo's arms and her body started to shake once again. Leo looked at her and with his finger he lifted her chin and his eyes met hers. " We don't have to do this know if you don't want...as a matter of fact if you rather not stay here we can leave all together and get a room in the four seasons" he reassured her. Piper crawled deeper into his embrace. She knew she had to get this over with sooner or later. And maybe it was better to it sooner rather then later. She nodded her head and Leo walked to the door to open it. Patty stepped into the room closely followed by phoebe Prue and Andy.  
  
Piper cast a glance at the four of them. And tried to give a little smile. Which she failed at miserably? Leo had made his way back to the bed and sat next to her. As soon as he sat down piper leaned into him. She needed him she needed his strength, she needed to know he was there in case she would fall apart, he had become her pillar her strength she didn't even think she would be able to this on her own.  
  
Patty walked over to piper and sat down on the other side of her. Reaching a hand over she stroked her arm. She looked at Leo. Not to happy with him at the moment. Leo knew his first impression had not been the greatest one. But he could care less. He looked back at piper. " Hunny you sure you are ready for this" he asked concerned. Piper had turned very pale and blood had left hr lips as well. Again she nodded her head. Then her look went over the room and settled on Andy. Leo knew right away what she had meant. " Andy my man, thanks for pulling me of nick," Leo said as she walked over and extended his hand. Andy was a little leery about this man. But he liked him and he had never liked nick so that was a plus for Leo.  
  
" I hate to do this but piper has a lot to deal with and she would rather talk to her family first. Prue will inform you later as to what has been discussed in here," Leo said hoping Andy would understand. Andy did but Prue didn't. " Andy is family, he is more family then you are I think he should stay" she said trying to pull Andy back. " I am sorry Prue you don't know me from a hole in the wall, and I would never say anything to the contrary, but piper rather not have Andy in the room when she has to tell you what she has to tell you, and when all is said and done you will understand why......and what ever piper wants right now is what piper gets. And if you not agree to this then you might leave the room as well" Leo finished staring her down.  
  
Prue had wanted Andy to stay but more than that she wanted to know why Leo had lost his cool down there and what had happened to piper as soon as she had seen nick. "I will tell you everything later," Prue said to Andy. Then she kissed him. And Andy left the room.  
  
Leo had once again taken his seat next to piper. And he had taken her hand in his. Piper was very nervous and she didn't really know where to start. She looked at Leo. " Just tell them from the start hunny" he encouraged her. Her fingernails where digging in to his hand but he would not have said anything to save to world. Piper's eyes darted from hr mother to her sisters and then back again.  
  
Patty rubbed her arm again. " Just tell us piper it cant be all that bad" she said. " Yes it can mom" Piper almost whispered. " Okay piper out with it" Phoebe now interrupted. " It is a lot harder to say this then you think it is phoebe" Piper snapped back at her. "Phoebe sat down on the chair in front of the lady desk. " Well piper if you don't tell us then we wont know now will we" Phoebe snapped back just as fast. Prue looked at phoebe and gave her a straight stare. " What" this one said. " Just grow up phoebe, clearly she needs some time to gather her thoughts give the girl a minute" but she was dying to know what was going on.  
  
Leo squeezed her hand again and piper looked up as if she had forgotten they where even in the room. "Well it all started when I was nine, or better yet my ninth b-day" Piper started. " What happened on your birthday piper" Patty wanted to know. " Remember we had that party and I wanted to watch this cool t.v show but you said it had been a long day and I should go to bed." Piper asked her mother. Patty nodded her head. " Yeah you tried several times that night to convince me other wise" Patty smiled at the memory. " Do you also remember leaving that night because you had to go to some meeting or something?" " I guess so," Patty said. Remembering she had left often during those years. But she had left them in the good care of nick.  
  
Piper had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. But she couldn't hold back the tears that had started to fall down her cheek. She tried to brush them away to no avail because as soon as she dried her cheeks new tears where there. " On that night........... On that....." it seemed the words didn't want to leave her mouth and she looked at Leo. Giving him a little nod. "On that night nick decided that piper should no longer be an innocent child.... That night nick came to piper and........... And" even Leo had trouble getting the words out of his mouth. Once again phoebe took it upon her self to ask. "What happened that night?"  
  
Prue had walked over to piper and sat down on her knees in front of her sister. " Piper did nick do what I think he did" she asked her little sister. Piper knew Prue would figure it out the fastest and she nodded her head. Then she downcast her eyes afraid to see the disgust that by now was surely in her eyes. Prue was in shock as she looked at her sister, she had curled her self all the way into to Leo, afraid of what Prue might say. A tear fell down her cheek as well and she took piper hand into hers. "Piper I am so sorry this happened to you" she whispered.  
  
Piper dared to look at her sister, still expecting to see disappointment. But to her surprise all she saw was love and the pain she felt in her heart. Prue gathered her in her arms. " He will pay for this I swear he will pay for this" she whispered in her ear. Piper gave a week little smile, " thank s Prue", she said. " For what?" this one asked a little surprised. " For believing me," piper said softly.  
  
"Well I for one do not belief this" came a voice from the other side of the room. " You must have dreamed it piper! Nick would never do anything like that, never he loves you he always has" Phoebe said. It wasn't that phoebe didn't belief piper. It was the knowledge that this could have happened and piper had never said anything. " So I must have dreamt it for seven years then phoebe is that it" piper almost screamed. " Do you think I could have the same nightmare every Monday and Friday when mom went out.........you really think that is possible!" piper went on. Of the people to not belief her. She had never thought that phoebe would be the one. Prue maybe. But not phoebe. Tears where again streaming down her face. But these where tears of anger. And her anger was towards phoebe where it should be towards nick.  
  
Patty had sat there and had not spoken yet, " Om god ...please tell me this is not happening...tell me this is not true....I ......I" Patty covered her face. Piper knew her mom believed her and it seemed like a ton of weight was lifted of her shoulder. Her mom had always loved nick like he was her son. And piper had not been sure if her mom would have believed her. Slowly piper reached out and put her hand on her mom's arm. Patty looked at her daughter. " I am so sorry piper.... So sorry" patty said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what had happened ...I would have killed him.... Why didn't you tell me?" Patty almost pleaded with her daughter. " He had me convinced that this is what all girls did when they turned nine, he even went as far as to tell me he had done it to Prue a few years before" Piper said. " He told me you had told him that he had to do it while you where gone and that I had to be a good girl and just do it, so I let him" Piper whispered. " Then when I came downstairs the next morning you told me nick had said that I had been a good girl and that you where proud of me" She added. "So she assumed that you knew what had happened " Leo stated. " But I didn't know.... I swear piper I didn't know" patty said as tears where still running down her cheek.  
  
"I know that now mom, but I didn't back then. That is why I became so mad at everybody. I was mad at Prue for not telling me this was about to happen, and mad at you for telling nick he had to do this" She tried to explain her behavior. " But if it went on for all those years, and you knew at one point that what he had told you was not true, why not come to us then" Prue asked her.  
  
" The game changed after the first year or so, he knew that I could go to mom or even you at the time Prue," she said looking at her. " But he had an ace in the hole" she said and then put her eyes on phoebe. Phoebe shook her head. Piper nodded hers. " Yes phoebe he said if I would not comply with his wished then he would go to you" piper, said. Phoebe looked at hr in shock. " No this can't be true" she whispered. Piper got of the bed and walked over to her. " Yes phoebe it is true, you see he knew that I loved my baby sister more then anything in this world, and he knew I would anything to protect her, he told me he would never force himself on me again, but if he had to wait to long he would go get it from you, so at times I even asked him to do this to me just so I could be sure you would be safe". Piper had sat down on her knees and took phoebe's hand in to hers. " I would have killed for you phoebe, I still will, please tell me he never laid a hand on you?" Piper asked her. Phoebe shook her head. " He never did, piper I swear to you he never did!" with that phoebe got out of the chair and stormed out of the room. Tears running down her cheek. Four pair of eyes were following her.  
  
Piper got up to follow her. But Leo stopped her. " Leave her be for a minute sweetie I will go in there and talk to her in a few minutes, I think we need to talk to your mother first". Piper looked over at a visibly shaken patty. " Mom I don't blame you any longer, I am not even mad at you any more. Or you" she said to Prue. " I have had a lot of time to deal with this, and thanks to Leo" as she took his hand. " I am getting on with my life, he loves me no matter what, and we are going to do this" piper said. "Do what" Prue wanted to know. " Make him pay for the hell he has put piper through what else do you think" Leo said. " Fine with me, but I do think we have to get Andy involved" as she said it she looked at piper. " You know he is SFPD he can help us," she added. Piper thought about it for a minute. " Okay but you are going to have to tell him, I don't think I can right now." Prue nodded and then left the room.  
  
Leaving only patty behind. The woman didn't know what to do and piper reached in her purse and gave her mother a little white pill that had calmed her many a time before. " Here mom take this and then lay down, we will talk more later." piper said as she handed to medicine to patty. Patty just nodded her head took the little pill and left the room.  
  
Piper dropped on the bed, Leo right beside her. " I did it Leo...I told them.... And they didn't think I was disgusting or a whore or anything" "I told you piper he is the sick bastardt not you, now we can go after him and make him wish he had never laid a finger on piper halliwell" Piper took his face in his. And kissed him. " Thanks again partner" she smiled. " No thanks needed, I had my fun already " as he looked on the bruise that had formed on his knuckles. Piper bends over and kissed the bruise " Thank you then" She smiled.  
  
They lay on the bed for a little while and then Piper got up. "Where are you going?" Leo asked in a sleepy voice. The 6-hour flight taking its toll on him. "I need to go check on phoebe," she said. "Want me to come with you?" he asked. " No why don't you take a nap, I won't be long" and she closed the door behind her. She made her way down the hall to phoebe's room and knocked. "Who is it?" come the soft reply from the other side of the door. "Its me phoebes can I come in?" Piper asked just as softly. As she was already opening the door.  
  
Phoebe sat on her bed a pillow held against her stomach. A trail of dried up tears still on her face. "Hey," Piper said. Making her way over to the bed. "Hey", phoebe answered. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Piper asked her next. "Why would you want to talk to me, I am the one that defended him in there!" phoebe whispered. "Well we all make mistakes from time to time," Piper said with a little smile.  
  
She crawled a little further up on the bed and sat next to phoebe. Who had started to cry again. "Its okay phoebe, I am okay now?" Piper said as she pushed a few hair strands behind her little sisters ear. "Yeah but not thanks to me!" phoebe said. "What do you mean by that phoebe?" Piper asked a little surprised. "Well if it wasn't for me non of this would have happened to you!" "Is that what you think phoebe?" Piper said even more surprised. "Don't you?" came phoebe's reply.  
  
"No I don't think and I cant belief that you would either, this had nothing to do with me or you nico is sick the man has lost a few marbles along the way, that has nothing to do with you" Piper said sitting up and looking at her sister. "That has to do with the fact that this guy is a criminal who prays on little girls!" "Yeah but if I had not been around he wouldn't have done this to you!" "Yes he would have phoebe, that is just the kind of guy he is, the first few times it happened it didn't have anything to do with you, he had never even said anything about you!" Piper said now taking phoebe in her arms. She couldn't belief that phoebe was blaming her-self for this. "Yeah but he did later on Piper, you said so you're self."  
  
" And i should have never told you that, I was angry phoebe, I think even after he told me what he was planning to do with you, I don't think he would have ever followed through on it. Because you where a lot more verbal than I was as a kid, you would have told mom or Prue or even me. I as a kid and most of my young adult life on the other hand was afraid to say anything to anyone. If I had just opened my mouth it might never have gone so far," Piper said softly. Remembering how long it had taken her to finally open up to someone.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell Piper?" phoebe asked her. "I don't know phoebe, now looking back at it I should have known that mom would have believed me, but then again as I explained earlier the way he played it I believed him specially after that first morning" Piper answered her. "Why did you wait so long after you knew we might belief you?" phoebe asked next. Piper had to take a deep breath.  
  
"For the longest time I didn't tell anyone because I felt this was only happening to me, then when I moved and I made a few friends I figured this was not normal, but by then I was afraid of what people might think of me. And that included you and Prue. I was always jealous of you and Prue. Did you know that?" she asked her sister. "What do you mean?" phoebe asked her. "Let me see if I can explain this right. You and Prue always seemed so care free. In the beginning I couldn't understand why Prue was always so happy since I thought this was happening to her as well. Later when I figured out that it might not be happening to Prue I was mad. Why me? I always wondered. Then I saw you two growing up and specially you. You looked so happy. And had no problems with boys or men. I was happy for you. But at the same time I was jealous that you could flirt with someone without having to hold a secret with you. A secret so disgusting every man would run from you if they found out" Piper told her.  
  
"But it wasn't your fault you knew that after a while. Why did you still feel like that?" phoebe wanted to know. "If some one for years tells you, you are worth nothing. That if or when someone found out you would be an outcast and people would find me disgusting. On top of that came the guilt for letting him do it for all those years. Like I said he had me so cowed that I asked him to do it to me willingly. Now I know that that was also a form of keeping me under his thumb. In his own weird way he had branded me and he knew that I would never tell anyone. Even when I left here he was confidant I would never tell." "I guess he was wrong!" phoebe said with a small smile. "Oh yeah, was he ever wrong." Piper said as well as she hugged her sister.  
  
"How come you did tell?" phoebe wanted to know next. "Because I was not a healthy person. I was losing myself more and more, but most of all there was love." Piper said with a big smile on her face. "Leo?" phoebe asked. "Yes, Leo and a few very close friends." Piper said getting up from the bed. "Where are you going?" phoebe wanted to know. "Going to check on mom, then have something to eat, have a nap and then I think I need to go and talk to Andy." "Want me to come?" "I would love for you to come" Piper said as she waited at the door for her sister 


End file.
